


Things can change with a friendly hand

by Tairaiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, PSTD, Torture, and a fic, and sad, but fluff too, its gonna be happy, regulus black needs a hug, there'll be fluff I promise, what if
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairaiha/pseuds/Tairaiha
Summary: Regulus Black iba a empezar su primer año en Hogwarts solo, sin hablarse con su hermano Sirius, que cada año se distancia más de su familia, y relacionándose con aquellos que su familia considera dignos. Lo que no esperaba era conocer el primer día a quien pondría patas arribas toda la historia.





	1. La primera amiga de Regulus

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus es un cinnamon roll que necesita amor y más atención. El fic se basa en la idea de que si hubiera tenido otra influencia que no fuese su familia, la historia sería muy distinta. Pero bueno, esto son tonterías mías, espero que os guste.

La primera mañana de septiembre amaneció soleada, como una promesa de que algo bueno iba a pasar. Una familia de cuatro se dirigía a la estación de King's Cross. La hija mayor cargaba un baúl con su lechuza al lado de sus padres y su hermano pequeño iba detrás.

— ¡Vamos, date prisa, Will, solo faltan quince minutos para que salga el tren! Quiero llegar y buscar un compartimento que este vacío—el pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros golpeaba su cara ocasionalmente debido al ritmo que llevaba, y tez morena por el sol con algunas pecas resaltaba al lado de su hermano pequeño.

— ¡No tendría que darme prisa si no te hubieras quedado dormida! —replicó él a su vez, siguiéndole el paso.

— Es que estaba tan nerviosa que no me pude dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana—le respondió sonriendo, como hacía siempre que pensaba en Hogwarts.

— ¡Venga, venga no os paréis! —Les apremió su madre, que iba detrás de ellos revisando su reloj de pulsera— ¡Atravesad el muro, vuestro padre nos está esperando!

Atravesaron el muro que separaba la estación muggle con la de los magos y se dirigieron hacia el tren donde otros alumnos también se estaban despidiendo de sus padres. 

La madre paró a su hija y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— Ven dame un beso y un abrazo antes de irte—le pidió teniéndola ya contra su pecho—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos. ¡Prométeme que te portarás bien, que estudiarás y que no te pelearás con la gente!

— Mamá lo dices como si fuera golpeando a todos los que me encuentro en el camino—la chica puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su madre no pudo verla—, pero te prometo que me portare bien.

— ¡Y que vas a estudiar! No te olvides.

Después de despedirse de su madre, se despidió de su hermano y luego de su padre que no la atosigaron con la misma fuerza que la mujer.

— Adiós, y estudia en serio—le pidió su padre sabiendo que no haría mucho caso la primera vez que se lo dijera—, no lo dejes para última hora y pórtate bien.

— ¡Ay, dame otro abrazo antes de irte! ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos!— su madre volvió a abrazarla, con más fuerza esta vez. Alexandra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarla de ella, sabía que ella también la iba a echar mucho de menos pero si se lo decía corría el riesgo de que su madre se echara a llorar.

— ¡Mamá, suéltame ya que voy a perder el tren!  


Después de despedirse de todos otra vez subió con su baúl y su lechuza al tren buscando un compartimento vacío para poder estar tranquila.

Al fin encontró uno casi al final del primer vagón, se metió dentro, colocó su baúl y su lechuza en el portaequipajes y se sentó, esperando a que el tren se pusiera en marcha, 

contemplando la estación por la ventana y observando al resto de familias que aún se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver la cara de un chico de su edad. Era alto, de tez blanca, con pelo negro con reflejos azules y de expresión seria.

— Hola —su voz le pareció extrañamente suave—. El resto de los compartimentos están ocupados, ¿puedo quedarme en este? 

—Ah sí —respondió ella. Bajó los pies del asiento de enfrente para dejarle sitio—, entra, entra. El chico entró en el pequeño compartimento, colocó su baúl en el portaequipajes y se sentó enfrente de ella.

— Por cierto, me llamo Regulus Black, ¿y tú? —le tendió una mano blanca a la vez que se presentaba.

— Alexandra Tennant, encantada —dijo levantándose un poco y estrechándole la mano.

Cuando se volvió a sentar, Alexandra empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Normalmente cuando le presentaban a una persona, esta quería comenzar una conversación, pero ella se ponía nerviosa y sólo respondía lo necesario. Tampoco sabía sacar un tema de conversación así que prefería quedarse callada. No quería que un posible compañero de casa la considerase aburrida incluso antes de empezar las clases.

Pero al parecer Regulus no tenía intención de querer hablar con ella, se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana. Esto sería una buena noticia para Alexandra si no fuera porque, en ocasiones, su curiosidad podía ser mayor que su timidez, y una parte de ella odiaba quedarse en silencio, pues se arriesgaba a que su mente le hiciera creer que su acompañante estaba incómodo, así que esta vez fue ella la que comenzó la conversación, no sin antes darle diez vueltas en su cabeza.

— ¿En qué casa crees que te pondrán?

Regulus apartó la vista de la ventana y respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Pues seguramente en Slytherin, porque toda mi familia ha estado allí. ¿Y tú, en que casa crees que te van poner?

Alexandra sonrió, sabía que cuando le dijera la casa a la que quería ir pondría mala cara.

— Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor, porque gran parte de mi familia ha estado allí.

Como pensó Alexandra, la primera reacción de Regulus fue de sorpresa pero casi al instante se recompuso y dijo:

— Ah, qué bien —comentó desviando la mirada hacia el cristal.

—No es necesario que mientas — Alexandra le sonrió, para darle a entender que no estaba enfadada—. En realidad era broma, casi nadie en mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor. De hecho mi familia por parte de padre ha estado casi siempre en Slytherin. Pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor—afirmó decidida.

Regulus alzó una ceja, un tanto cauteloso. Debía de tener cuidado, era su primer año y tenía que causar una buena impresión para que sus padres estuvieran contentos. No podía ser como su hermano. Aquella chica parecía ser animada y en su opinión exhalaba entusiasmo por los cuatro costados pero no sabía quién era su familia.

— ¿Y tus padres qué opinan? —preguntó con la intención de saber quiénes eran sus padres o su ideología, cualquier pista, algo que unir con su apellido el cual no le sonaba.

Alexandra se encogió de hombros. Sus padres ya le habían hablado sobre las creencias de la sangre, pero ella no creía que eso fuera un impedimento para poder hablar con alguien.

— A ellos no les importa en qué casa quede. Dicen que vengo aquí para estudiar y aprender, no para rivalizar con nadie. Simplemente me han pedido que disfrute de los siete años que tengo por delante. No creo que les importe mucho con quien me junte.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció una bruja con un carrito llenos de golosinas.

— ¿Queréis algo del carrito? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa señalando el carrito.

Alexandra se levantó y compró ranas de chocolates. La bruja se fue y ella se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Quieres algo? —señaló las ranas de chocolate con la cabeza mientras ella cogía una. Regulus la miró indeciso unos instantes.

— Mmm… bueno voy a coger una.

Al final y para sorpresa de Alexandra, aunque sobre todo de Regulus, terminaron charlando animadamente, como si la conversación sobre las casas nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Hablaron de Quidditch y de cómo se esperaban que fueran las clases, intercambiando opiniones e historias que les habían contado. Para ella, no había sido más que una conversación sin mucha importancia, y él había agradecido poder seguir hablando sin sentirse incómodo, así que echó a un lado las enseñanzas de sus padres y disfrutó de la conversación.

El viaje se terminó más pronto de lo que Alexandra esperaba. Cuando bajaron del tren era casi de noche y oyeron una voz grave entre la multitud que decía:

— Los de primer año por aquí, por favor, que se acerquen los de primer año.

Alexandra y Regulus que iban juntos le hicieron caso y se acercaron a un hombre con una melena negra enmarañada que movía una mano para llamar la atención de los nuevos mientras que con la otra sujetaba un farol.

— Bien, ¿estáis todos los de primer año? Vale, ahora quiero que hagáis grupos de cuatro personas y os subáis a los botes.

Alexandra y Regulus fueron juntos en un bote con dos chicas más que hablaban sin cesar, emocionadas. En algún momento de la travesía Alexandra dejó de prestar atención a sus acompañantes y fijó la vista en el lago negro, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su superficie y ella la observó embobada hasta que llegaron a tierra, apartando la vista sólo para ver el castillo aparecen en todo su esplendor.

Al bajarse de los botes siguieron al gigante que había dicho llamarse Hagrid, hasta el vestíbulo donde les esperaba una mujer con una túnica verde esmeralda y de aspecto estricto.

— Bien, Hagrid, a partir de aquí continúo yo.

— De acuerdo, profesora McGonagall, les espero dentro —dijo para luego irse.

—Atención todos —habló la profesora con voz autoritaria—. Cuando lleguemos al Gran Comedor os iré llamando para que subáis y os pongáis el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual os asignara una de las cuatro casas del colegio que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada uno de vuestros aciertos serán puntos para vuestras casa y cada infracción os quitara puntos.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y ellos pasaron dentro observando el lugar, intimidados por lo amplio de la estancia y la cantidad de personas en ella. La profesora McGonagall se subió a la tarima y se colocó al lado de un taburete, desenrolló un pergamino y dijo con voz clara:

— ¡Adams, Emily!

La tal Emily subió a la tarima, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el Sombreo Seleccionador el cual gritó:

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Esa casa aplaudió con entusiamo, Emily se quitó el sombrero y se fue corriendo a su mesa.

— ¡Black, Regulus!

Alexandra le susurró "¡Suerte!" y vio cómo se sentaba en el taburete. Momentos después Regulus se fue a la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Alexandra aplaudió también, al igual que el resto de la casa de Slytherin. Regulus la vio aplaudir por el rabillo del ojo, algo sorprendido. La fila de alumnos siguió avanzando, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, los nuevos alumnos subían nerviosos a la tarima y bajaban precipitadamente, hasta que le llegó el turno a Alexandra:

— ¡Tennant, Alexandra!

Alexandra se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo que quedaba, se sentó en el taburete y sintió como el sombrero se resbalaba hasta taparle los ojos. Entonces escuchó como decía:

— ¡Gryffindor!

Alexandra sonrió, emocionada porque le hubiera tocado en la casa que ella quería, se quitó el sombrero y se fue hacia la mesa de su casa, que estaba aplaudiendo con fuerza. Cuando se sentó, un chico de segundo año que estaba a su lado se giró a hacia ella y tuvo la sensación de que ya había visto su cara. El chico le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

— Hola, me llamo Sirius Black, encantado de conocerte —dijo estrechándole la mano.

— Lo mismo digo, ¿conoces a Regulus Black? —vio como Sirius asentía así que decidió terminar de preguntar— ¿Sois hermanos?

— Sí. ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Hemos compartido el vagón al venir aquí —respondió ella, sonriendo.

— ¿No te habrá molestado verdad? —Sirius buscó a su hermano pequeño con la mirada, como si al echarle un vistazo pudiera saber si había hecho algo malo, y luego la miró a ella, preocupado. 

— No, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo y ha sido muy agradable —le explicó Alexandra, algo extrañada y sin saber qué decir. Le resultó extraño que Sirius usase aquel tono con él, como quien culpa a alguien sin esperar a los hechos que lo condenen.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar, los platos se llenaron de comida y este pareció olvidarse de que estaba hablando con alguien por lo que Alexandra decidió olvidarse del tema y centrarse en su plato, que estaba a rebosar de carne y patatas.

Al terminar la cena se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que la dejó con la boca abierta. Alexandra quería mandarle una lechuza a sus padres para decirles en que casa le había tocado y cómo era su Sala Común, ya que ninguno de ellos había estado en Gryffindor, pero estaba tan cansada que en cuanto se tumbó en la cama fue presa del sueño.


	2. Empieza el curso

Fue a la semana de estar en el colegio cuando Alexandra decidió escribir a sus padres contándole en que casa había quedado y como le iban las clases. Aprovechó también para pedirles perdón por olvidarse de escribirles, ya que sabía que habrían estado esperando una lechuza todo ese tiempo.

No volvió a hablar con Sirius Black sobre Regulus, y la verdad sea dicha, a ella no le importaba mucho, ya que por lo que había oído, Sirius no se llevaba bien con su familia, así que puede que solo quisiera hablar mal de él. Además de que, si quisiera hablar con él, tendría que ser a solas y eso era bastante difícil porque siempre estaba acompañado; siempre con sus amigos, otros tres chicos a los que no conocía. A Alexandra le dio la impresión de que eran bastantes populares, pero no prestó mucha atención a eso. Con tantas cosas nuevas no tenía tiempo para casi nada.

Iba distraída por los pasillos, pensando en eso mismo, cuando de repente sintió como se chocaba con alguien, se le caían los libros y luego terminaba ella en el suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a la persona con la que se había chocado; era un chico, probablemente de segundo, con el pelo negro, largo, y una nariz aguileña. El chico le miraba enfadado y Alexandra se extrañó por eso.

— A ver si miras por dónde vas la próxima vez —se acercó a Alexandra, pero en vez de ayudarla a levantarse, paso de largo.

— ¡Ya podría haberme ayudado, será desagradable! —murmuró, pensando que se había quedado sola. Pero se equivocaba. No se había fijado en que aquel chico de segundo iba acompañado. Y su acompañante, a diferencia de él, sí que le estaba tendiendo la mano.

— ¡Regulus! —dijo, sorprendida, de verlo— No sabía que fueras amigo de ese chico tan _simpático_.

— Severus —dijo recalcando el nombre— no es mi amigo, solo es un compañero de casa que me estaba resolviendo una duda.

— Ah, vale, no lo sabía —le respondió. Se incorporó con su ayuda y recogió los libros, que estaban desperdigados por el suelo—. Por cierto, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? —le preguntó sonriendo Alexandra— Es que eres el único al que conozco un poco, y como no tengo clase hasta dentro de un rato, estoy aburrida 

— Bueno… no se si sería bueno que nos vieran juntos y… —dejó la frase inconclusa, un poco incómodo por la situación en la que se podía estar metiendo. No había vuelto a verla desde la Selección y precisamente había estado hablando con Severus Snape sobre ella, de forma sutil, claro está. Sólo llevaban una semana de clases y era probable que Snape no la conociera, ya que no estaban ni siquiera en el mismo curso, pero le había dicho que era alguien que podía a llegar a saber bastante de mucha gente, y Regulus tenía que saber con la clase de persona con la que hablaba o podría meterse en un lío.

— ¿Que nos vieran juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? Oh —Alexandra frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Bajó los hombros, visiblemente desanimada—. Ya comprendo. Vale —comenzó a girarse, con la vista en el suelo—. Muy bien, tranquilo, ya me voy. No te tendrás que preocuparte de que nos vean juntos.

— ¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir el chico. Casi le había recordado a un cachorrito especialmente triste al dejar los hombros caídos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque más que molesta pareciera desilusionada con no poder pasar el rato con él— Lo siento no quería decir eso —Regulus se puso delante de ella para que no se fuera. Si no quería seguir hablando con ella acababa de perder la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Alexandra se paró, y se quedó quieta, mirando el suelo—. La verdad es que sí que me apetece dar una vuelta contigo. Yo tampoco tengo clase y estoy aburrido.

Eso bastó para que Alexandra levantase la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente, como tanteando el terreno. Regulus se sintió aliviado, no supo por qué, cuando la vio sonreír de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? —el chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, a lo que ella terminó de sonreír, llegándole la sonrisa hasta los ojos— ¿Te apetece ir al lago? Allí se está muy bien—Regulus volvió a asentir—. Pues vámonos antes de que empiece la próxima clase.

Al llegar al lago vieron un árbol cerca de la orilla así que decidieron quedarse en la sombra. Dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y se sentaron, Alexandra con la espalda pegada en el tronco del árbol y Regulus a su derecha, a menos de un metro.

—Oye, Regulus —empezó Alexandra, mirándose distraídamente las manos, algo que hacía cuando quería ordenar sus ideas, le ayudaba a relajarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Le resultaba curioso la facilidad con la que ella le llamaba por su nombre.

— Verás…Me estaba preguntando… —Alexandra se cortó a mitad de la frase, se pasó una mano por el pelo, para apartar unos mechones de la cara, suspiró y volvió a empezar— Sé que tu familia da mucha importancia a la pureza de sangre y que, seguramente tú también lo hagas, pero me gustaría saber si querrías ser amigo mío. Eres la persona con quien más tiempo he estado hablando y eso fue en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Regulus miró al frente, pensando en aquello. También era cierto que él no había hecho amigos todavía. Vale, había hablado con Barty Crouch y con Rodolphus y Rabastan  Lestrange un par de veces pero no eran amigos suyos y ya los conocía de antes. Snape le había hablado sobre ella; no tenía ningún familiar cercano que pudiera dañar su árbol genealógico, al menos por parte de padre. Alexandra le había dicho la verdad: casi toda su familia paterna había estado en Slytherin y todos eran magos y brujas respetables, aunque ninguno de especial renombre. Pero por parte de madre no había podido averiguar nada y aquello podía ser un impedimento, ya que no sabía qué podía encontrarse. Se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Suspiró mentalmente y decidió que, si tenía demasiada sucia la sangre siempre podía despedirse de ella y no volver a hablarle. Sí, ése sería su plan.

—De acuerdo, podemos ser amigos.

Alexandra sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, realmente contenta. Por fin tenía alguien a quien poder llamar amigo. Ya no estaría sola en aquel inmenso castillo y no se aburriría más.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes hechos los deberes de Transformaciones? Es que no me ha dado tiempo de terminarlos y tengo clase ahora —lo miró a los ojos con mucha intensidad, intentando que accediera, y junto las manos en forma de súplica para que fuera más contundente.

—Conmigo no va a funcionar esa cara —se rio él sin poder evitarlo— No —le dijo—. Estoy intentado pensar que no te has hecho amiga mía para que te deje copiar la tarea, no me lo pongas difícil.

Alexandra bajó las manos y no volvió a insistir. Regulus suspiró hastiado, abrió la mochila y le dio un pergamino con apuntes. Había pensado que insistiría más, así que se sintió un poco mal cuando la chica se dio por vencida tan fácilmente. _Qué clase de Gryffindor hace eso_ , pensó.

—Date prisa, queda poco para que acabe el descanso.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! Eres genial, te prometo que te ayudaré siempre que pueda con la tarea —dijo sonriendo, todavía sorprendida por el cambio de opinión. Tomó el pergamino y sacó pluma y pergamino para copiar las respuestas.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando no te deje la tarea.

—Eres muy amable, Regulus —dijo, mientras copiaba las respuestas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Regulus la miró, de verdad que no entendía por qué, pero Alexandra parecía tener un halo de tranquilidad que hacía que él también sonriera. Y verla con la cara pegada al pergamino, copiando frenéticamente le resultaba divertido. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y volvió a sonreír, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo al pergamino, escribir un par de líneas más y devolvérselo.

—No quería copiarlo todo, así que sólo he escrito lo más importante —le explicó, enseñándole el pergamino. Regulus le echó un vistazo rápido antes de guardar su propio pergamino—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— ¿Te bastará con sólo eso? —le preguntó. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido con su propio tono de preocupación.

Alexandra sonrió ante la cara de Regulus.

— Siempre hay que copiar sólo lo esencial. El resto se va sacando por el camino.

En ese momento miró su reloj de pulsera, y viendo que faltaba muy poco para que empezase la siguiente clase, avisó a Regulus y los dos se pusieron de pie.

— Bueno, yo tengo que irme a Encantamientos, suerte en la clase de Transformaciones.

— ¡Espera! Transformaciones y Encantamientos están por el mismo camino ¿quieres que vayamos juntos hasta el vestíbulo? —preguntó Alexandra poniéndose en marcha.

— Eh…no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo en voz baja, apartándose un poco de ella. Fue al ver aquella expresión de tristeza que sintió que lo bien que se lo había pasado en la orilla del lago había desaparecido. Y lo peor es que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera ponía esa cara de forma deliberada, así que no era un truco para hacerlo sentir culpable. Y Regulus se sentía en aquél momento culpable.  

— Nos vemos luego —dijo en voz baja la chica, desviando la mirada. Regulus gruñó por lo bajo, intentando decidir qué hacer—. Gracias otra vez por lo de antes, has sido muy amable.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta, sobresaltando a Alexandra—. Estoy en una situación complicada, me resultaría difícil que me vean… ya sabes… Con alguien de Gryffindor. Ponte en mi lugar, por favor.

— Siento que no puedas hacer lo que quieras —le respondió después de pensar un momento, todavía en voz baja, pero con más firmeza que antes—. No te preocupes, ya nos veremos en otro momento.

Y se dio media vuelta, yendo hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Sonrió con desgana, ya que no pudo no pensar en su padre, un Slytherin también, y en cómo al final había terminado llevando razón después de todo. Al final, la sangre era más fuerte. Y lo comprendía, por eso compadecía a Regulus. De repente sintió un tirón en su hombro, y un segundo después el chico estaba delante de ella, con la mano en el hombro, para pararla.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, tú a Encantamientos y yo a Transformaciones, sobre todo si tengo que ir a tu ritmo —le dijo, y antes de que Alexandra pudiera interrumpirle se puso en marcha. Alexandra corrió un poco, hasta ponerse a su altura, y lo miró, dudosa.

— ¿Significa eso que vamos juntos? —necesitaba que, después de tantas pegas, se lo confirmase. Regulus asintió con la cabeza— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —y, sin esperar una contestación, se la hizo— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser mi amigo? No quiero tener que esperar a que decidas si es buena idea estar conmigo todo el tiempo, por muy bien que me caigas.

Regulus se quedó callado un momento, pensando en sus palabras. Había decidido que no hablaría más con si resultaba ser una compañía contraproducente, pero no podría tomar una decisión si, como ella decía, tenía que pensar si era buena idea ir juntos. A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión y dar un paso atrás, pero Regulus tenía la sensación de que no tenía que hacer eso.

— Sí, estoy seguro —dijo, al final—. ¿Nos vamos o qué? Al final llegaremos tarde.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Como llegue tarde, McGonagall se enfadará!

Y juntos echaron  a correr hacia sus respectivas clases.

Al terminar Transformaciones, salió corriendo del aula para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor y poder comer, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre. Llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor que aún no estaba del todo llena, y se sentó a comer, mientras escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros charlar animadamente:

—…Me han dicho que han sido de nuestra casa, así que no es difícil imaginar quiénes han sido —empezó a hablar Derek Smith, un chico de primero como ella al que había conocido al preguntarle el camino hacia las mazmorras y con el que hablaba de vez en cuando.

—Oí decir a un prefecto que McGonagall estaba bastante enfadada.

—Normal, dejaron a los Slytherin con una peste increíble —comentó intentando no reírse una de las chicas de aquel pequeño grupo.

—Perdonad —les interrumpió tímidamente Alexandra, dando unos golpecitos a Derek en el hombro para llamar su atención. La curiosidad había podido con ella— ¿pero de quiénes estáis hablando?

—Oh, hola, Alexandra —dijo sonriendo Derek. Ella se alegró de que la reconociera y le devolvió el saludo—. Amy, quiero presentarte a Alexandra Tennant.

—Encantada de conocerte Alexandra —Amy, la chica que intentaba no reírse le estrechó la mano. Se apartó un mechón rojo de la cara, todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. A Alexandra no le sonaba de su dormitorio, así que supuso que tenía que ser al menos un año mayor que ella.

—Lo mismo digo y, ¿sobre quiénes hablabais?

Una risilla recorrió el pequeño grupo, provocando más curiosidad en la chica. Derek se aclaró la garganta y cogió aire para dejar de reír.

— Son sólo un año mayor que nosotros, aunque es raro que no te suenen, no son muy discretos que digamos.

—En nuestra casa hay muchos chicos de segundo —le recordó Alexandra poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No voy a reconocerlos con esa descripción. Y sólo llevamos una semana, cualquiera diría que es demasiado poco tiempo como para meterse en problemas.

—Es verdad, pero creo que tienen un don para sorprender a la gente —dijo Derek medio riendo—. Les gusta armar jaleo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que han hecho para enfadar a McGonagall? —les preguntó la chica.

—No sé todo los detalles —dijo Amy mirando a Alexandra. A esta le dio la sensación de que era ella la que había venido con la noticia—, pero sé que pusieron algo en una de las escaleras para que le cayera a un grupo de Slytherin que estaba pasando por allí. Yo digo que eran bombas fétidas —Acto seguido levantó el brazo y lo movió, haciendo señas por encima del hombro de Alexandra—. Ahí vienen, podemos preguntarles, así nos enteraremos mejor.

Alexandra giró la cabeza, ya que los protagonistas de la historia estaban detrás de ella, encontrándose con cuatro chicos de segundo que habían visto a Amy y le estaban devolviendo el saludo. El más alto, un chico de ojos grises, tez blanca y cabello negro azulado sonreía con cierta arrogancia a todos los que le miraban. _"¡Es el hermano de Regulus!"_ pensó sorprendida. El chico que iba a su lado era casi tan alto como él, con gafas redondas y tenía el cabello todo alborotado y se reía de algo que le decía al chico que iba a su lado, que era igual que alto que el, tenía el pelo castaño claro y cara de estar enfermo y cansado, aun así se veía feliz. El último de los cuatro era el más bajito y prestaba atención a lo que decían sus amigos, riendo. Todos parecían tener una elegancia natural la cual demostraron al sentarse en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, bastante cerca de donde estaban ellos.

—Oye, Alexandra —le dijo entonces Derek, llamando la atención de la chica que se había quedado viendo a los cuatro chicos—, si quieres te los presento.

— ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, no es necesario, pero si quieres —dijo, algo insegura. Parecían simpáticos pero no sabía si quería hablar con el mayor de los Black. Todavía le resultaba extraño lo que le dijo el primer día en Hogwarts.

Derek le sonrió y los llamó. A Alexandra le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se sentaron alrededor de ellos, saludando a los que conocían.

— ¿Por qué no os presentáis? Aquí hay una compañera que no sabe quiénes sois.

Derek no necesito decir nada más. Los cuatro movieron las cabezas todos a una y pusieron cara de no creer lo que habían escuchado, lo que parecía algo muy planeado, pero no menos gracioso. Alexandra ya notaba como empezaba a sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer nuestras bromas no son tan geniales como creíamos, James, todavía hay una persona que no nos conoce. ¡Y además de nuestra propia casa! —dijo Sirius, que estaba a la derecha de Alexandra. Era al único al que conocía del grupo, pero por cómo había mirado al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, supuso que sería James.

—Bueno eso solo significa que tendremos que esforzarnos más al hacerlas —le respondió James, siguiéndole el juego.

—Antes de empezar a planear una nueva broma creo que tendríamos que presentarnos, para eso hemos venido ¿no? —les cortó el chico de de pelo castaño claro, que estaba mirándome. Ella le sonrió agradecida, a lo que él correspondió con otra sonrisa amable.

—Soy James Potter, encantado —y se presentó con un saludo de mano.

—Encantada, Alexandra Tennant.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin —dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—Encantada.

—Peter Pettigrew —dijo sonriendo.

—Un placer.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, el gran, el majestuoso y el perfecto Sirius Black —dijo con arrogancia.

—Oh, a ti ya te conozco, eres el hermano  de Regulus —dijo contenta.

—Vaya, Sirius, al parecer esta chica ha conocido a tu hermano antes que a ti, creo que estás perdiendo facultades —le dijo con burla James. Sirius se llenó la boca de comida, molesto, sus amigos se rieron y Alexandra sonrió.

_“Parecen buena gente”_


End file.
